Bolin's Choice
by hobbitberry
Summary: Bolin knew he had to choose between the beautiful, hot headed Avatar or the elegant Princess. Or did he?


**So this has nothing to do with my other story ( Fire & Water) I just felt the need to write this for my writing buddy (ignoranceismanipulating) because she drew a picture for it. Please keep in mind that this has never happened to me. Ever. So it probably won't be very good. This has no plot. It's smut. The smuttist smut I've ever written. Most likely. That's all. Yup. I should feel ashamed. Korra's probably out of character. So sue me. I'm sassy tonight. Shiiiiit. Okay. I'm done. Enjoy this smut.**

* * *

Bolin's eyes widened as he entered his bedroom. He slid open the door and his jaw almost hit the floor. Korra and Luna were sitting on his bed, watching him expectantly as he shut the door, his eyes never leaving them. The two women were sitting on the bed, Luna was sitting with her back straight and her shoulders straight, feet tucked under herself neatly, while Korra was leaning back on her elbows .But it wasn't the way that they were sitting that got his attention, it was how they were dressed, or how they were not dressed.

Korra was in her blue exercising shorts, and some light blue socks. Nothing else. He couldn't help but stare at her, every time she moved her muscles rippled under her skin. Her breasts were round, and perfect and he had to admit to himself that they looked much better than he had ever imagined that they would. Korra's perfect breasts were something he thought about quite a lot. SHe raised an eyebrow at him as he swallowed and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

Luna shifted slightly and he turned his gaze to her. She was wearing dark blue lace panties and a blue pendant that fell in between her breasts, which were smaller than Korra's but they fit her frame nicely. She was small and delicate looking, she lacked the muscles that Korra had, but her body reflected her personality. He felt as though if he touched her she would bruise, her skin was like porcelain.

Bolin felt movement in his pants as both pairs of blue eyes turned towards him. "Hello ladies, it's a beautiful night tonight-"

Korra sat up abruptly, waving a hand as if motioning for him to stop. "Please. The three of us have been playing this game for quite a while."

"I-what?" Bolin gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, standing in the middle of his room awkwardly.

"We're not stupid Bo." Luna said in her soft but strong voice, and his breathing became uneven. "Korra and I have eyes, and common sense. We know that you've been torn between the two of us for some time."

"And you're going to make me choose?" Bolin felt his stomach drop to his toes.

"Actually, quite the opposite." Luna purred.

"You see, Luna and I have decided to give you the best of both worlds." Korra stood up, and she offered her hand to Luna, who took it and pulled herself up, and standing lightly on her feet she placed a kiss on Korra's lips, running her hands down her sides to rest on the taller girl's hips.

Bolin blinked, he grabbed a large chunk of the skin on his arm and pinched, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the girls were watching him with amused expressions.

Korra knelt down, and lightly ran her tongue along Luna's stomach, around the curve of her breast, and gently grazed her teeth across the light pink of the blonde girl's nipple. Luna let out a soft moan letting her head fall back, as Korra straightened and looked at Bolin.

"Are you going to join us or just watch?" Korra grinned, as she pushed Luna onto the bed. Luna's golden hair splayed out beneath her and she let out a soft 'oomph' as she hit the mattress, and Bolin watched as her breasts bounced with the movement of the springs. He opened his mouth, and found that he couldn't form words. He made a choking sound.

"I'm not sure what that means." Korra teased him, as she hooked a finger around Luna's blue panties and slid them down the slim legs, Luna lifting her small foot at the end to aid the Avatar. Korra threw them at Bolin, and they landed on the front of his hair, momentarily blocking his view, and when he pulled them down he saw Korra nip the inside of Luna's thigh, brushing a finger against her.

Luna took a sharp breath of air, and her hands clasped gripped the blankets underneath of her.

"Ahh." Luna squeaked, as Korra flicked at her with her tongue. That's when Bolin decided he was done watching. He tore off his shirt, gaining a look of approval from both girls who paused in their actions.

"C'mere." Luna waved her hand at him, and he walked over to the bed, where each girl grabbed a leg of his pants and yanked them down. Luna shifted slightly, taking him in her mouth, while stroking him at the same time with her small hand. He gasped as she relaxed the muscles of her throat and took him deeper. He closed his eyes and he felt her moan around him. He looked down and saw Korra, who was licking Luna, digging her nails into the pale thighs. Luna released him with a small pop, and he climbed up on the bed, pulling Korra's shorts off he tested her wetness with a finger before slowly pushing himself into her. She moaned, angling towards him, while she continued to work on Luna.

The two girls let out a continuous stream of moans and gasps, while Bolin grunted each time he thrust himself into Korra.

Bolin could feel himself getting close and he began to move faster, gripping Korra's hips and pulling her towards him as he thrust. Korra's breaths became more rapid and she took her mouth off of Luna, using her fingers. Her moans were louder, fueling Bolin. Korra slid her fingers into Luna and placed her mouth back in it's previous position, sending the blonde girl over the edge, she arched her back and let out a long gasp, before collapsing back onto the mattress. Korra grinned and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she too went straight over the edge as Bolin buried himself deep in her, filling her.

He pulled himself out and collapsed back on the bed, leaning against the wall, a grin on his face. He felt movement and saw Luna roll over and crawl over to him, stranding him and beginning to bite his neck. "I want a turn too." She said silkily, reaching down and stroking him. She began to lightly nip his neck and chest, and after a few minutes he was hard again. He grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down on him, and she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulder as he captured her nipple in his mouth. He moved his hips with her as she moved up and down on him, before he reached out his hand and pulled Korra towards him, and he pulled one of her legs up, placing it on his shoulder as he leaned agains the wall with Luna on him, and he began to play with her with his fingers. He slipped two inside of her as Luna slithered her hand down and began to rub Korra.

Using one hand Bolin began to move Luna faster, and their fingers worked faster. The moans were more frequent, and the three of them had a sheen of sweat coating their entire bodies. Korra came first, jerking away from their hands as the pleasure racked through her body. Bolin lifted Luna to his tip, then shoved her back down, and he moaned as he began to pulse inside of her. He ground his hips, and using one finger stroked her while he was still inside of her. She inhaled sharply, before she gasped and then fell forward, resting her head on his shoulder.

After a moment she rolled off of him, laying next to Korra, then the two of them climbed underneath the blanket. He got up and shut off the light, before climbing into bed between the two ofthem. They both scooted closer and he wrapped an arm around each one. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**o0o**

The next morning Bolin woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He had had the best dream last night. He felt movement on his bed. _Pabu_. He thought. He opened his eyes and saw blonde hair, and dark hair on each side of him. He put his arms behind his head and grinned.


End file.
